Ça ne devait être qu'un jeu
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Toy Foxy vivait bien sa vie dans la pizzeria de Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, cependant, un jour à changé à tout jamais son quotidien... Mangle était né. OS


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : L'univers de _'Five nights at Freddy's'_ et les animatroniques appartiennent à Scott Cowton. Seul l'écrit m'appartient, mais l'histoire n'est pas forcément celle choisit par Scott, ce n'est que ma propre idée subjective ! Ne prenez donc cette histoire que comme ce qu'elle est : une fanfiction ;)

 **RATING** : T (voir peut-être M, car présence de sang et de violence)

 **RESUME** : Toy Foxy vivait bien sa vie dans la pizzeria de Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, cependant, un jour à changer à tout jamais son quotidien... Mangle était né.

 **NOTE :** Hello tout le monde ! Nous voici ici pour un nouvel OS sur Five Nights at Freddy's ! Je l'ai écrit alors que le trailer de FNAF 4 venait de sortir, et donc AVANT que le jeu lui même ne sorte ! J'ai juste mis beaucoup de temps à le poster, malheureusement ^^" Je tiens à ajouter qu'une personne en particulier m'a donner encore plus envie d'écrire cette histoire : Lavi' la Biche. (Coucou Lavi' !) Et j'insiste bien sur un point : Cette fanfiction ne suit pas forcement la trame réelle du jeu ! J'en suis bien consciente ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça ne devait être qu'un jeu

Le voilà de nouveau dans cette salle, enfermé dans le noir, éparpillé sur le sol. Une nouvelle journée d'horreur venait de s'écouler sans qu'il n'est put faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Maintenant que la nuit était arrivée, les petits monstres qu'on appelait _'enfants'_ étaient enfin rentrés chez eux, laissant le pauvre robot en paix.

Il resta sur le sol, inanimé, sans volonté pour bouger, écoutant les derniers employés ranger et nettoyer le restaurant. Après tout, qui était-il dans un restaurant comme celui-là, démembré comme il était ? À part servir de souffre douleur, tel un loup omega dans une meute sans pitié ? Rien, bien sur. Il ne servait plus dans ce bâtiment, il ne faisait que subir, sans réagir. Les employés ne venaient même plus le réparer le soir, tellement il était un cas désespéré.

Elle était pourtant belle cette époque, lorsqu'il pouvait fonctionner normalement, déambuler dans le restaurant comme bon lui semblait, rendre heureux les petits d'hommes qui lui rendaient visite, faire ce pourquoi il avait été programmé. Il avait tellement adoré promener ces petites créatures dans l'établissement, les emmener dans Kid's Cove, jouer avec eux, faire de petits spectacles divertissant comme l'avait autrefois fait son Alter Ego Foxy.

Mais seulement voilà. La réalité l'avait rattrapé. Ses habitudes avaient été chambouler lorsque qu'un groupe d'adolescents avait décidé de venir s'amuser à dérégler ou tourmenter les animatroniques...

* * *

Ils commencèrent d'abord par le lapin et la poule. Les réactions des deux robots étaient certes rigolos, mais ils s'en lassèrent rapidement, Bonnie et Chica s'occupant avec attention des clients puis partant vers la scène pour rejoindre Freddy et peut être commencer un nouveau spectacle. Alors, les enfants se tournèrent vers le renard blanc, qui semblait bien plus accessible, du fait qu'aucun employé ne le surveillait et que le robot ne s'occupait que des plus jeunes.

 **« Hey ! Foxy !»** commença l'un d'eux. **« Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! »**

Ledit Foxy se tourna vers le jeune homme, curieux. Il répondit avec une voix rauque.

 **« Je m'appelle Toy Foxy. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »**

Le garçon se tourna vers ses amis. Tous avait un regard vicieux et un sourire de coin. Le chef de la bande acquiesça donc en direction du robot et lui prit la main pour l'emmener plus loin dans le restaurant. Foxy le suivit sans crainte, croyant réellement à un nouveau jeu. Après avoir joué, il pourra l'inscrire dans son disque dur et réutiliser cette idée pour en faire profiter d'autres enfants ! Il se réjouit à cette idée.

Une fois qu'ils aient atteint un coin reculé de la pizzeria, les adolescents se déplacèrent de tel sorte à ce que le robot soit entouré, sans aucune possibilité de fuite si il voulait en tenter une. Chacun regardait Toy Foxy avec un regard mauvais, plein de méchanceté. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire, et cela les faisait rire intérieurement. L'animatronique les regarda faire, sans comprendre, attendant les règles du nouveau jeu.

 **« C'est quoi votre jeu ? Ça a l'air rigolo. »** demanda-t-il, sincère.

 **« Ah, mais ça l'est ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite comprendre ! »** intervint l'une des filles du groupe.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers le renard, attrapa sa queue métallique et tira de toute ses forces. Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle réussit à le lui arracher en rigolant d'un rire malveillant.

 **« Que faites vous ? »** demanda Foxy, un peu paniqué.

 **« On te démonte ! Mais t'inquiète, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! »** répondit un second garçon avec toute l'ironie du monde dans la voix, en commençant à s'attaquer au corps du pauvre robot.

Foxy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été programmé et habitué à s'occuper de petits enfants, pas à subir un tel traitement. Alors il se laissa faire, continuant de croire que c'était un jeu, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Il sentis ses câbles se faire arracher, sa ' _fourrure'_ se faire enlevé sous les assauts incessants des ados. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de la douleurs, n'étant pas un robot possédant cette capacité, mais lorsqu'il tomba au sol, perdant peu à peu son huile, il finit par comprendre que le groupe ne jouait pas avec lui, mais le mal traitait. Peut-être était-ce un jeu pour eux mais pas pour lui. Il en fut attristé...

Il dut subir d'innombrable moqueries plus qu'insupportables de ses agresseurs, supporter de voir des morceaux de son propre corps tomber autours de lui ou se faire mutilés par un couteau suisse de l'un des enfants, ignorer les différentes insultes qu'on lui lançait... Même pour une animatronique, c'était un acte des plus horribles et des plus violents... Le groupe finit par partir, riant comme jamais, fière de son acte terrifiant, laissant le pauvre renard blanc à son triste sort...

Foxy resta sur le sol, seul dans le couloir. Il pouvait entendre Freddy et ses deux acolytes chanter sur la scène dans la pièce principale, regretter les nombreux petits enfants qui rigolaient, deviner les pizzas servi par dizaines aux couples et aux familles... Il aurait voulu rejoindre tout ce beau monde et continuer à amuser les enfants comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était condamner à rester sur le sol jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le retrouve... Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes... Toujours personnes... Son huile continuait de s'écouler sur le sol, semblable à du sang, s'échappant de son corps mutilé. Les petites lumières, les petites étincelles de vie qui se trouvaient au fond des yeux du malheureux commençaient doucement à s'éteindre. Foxy se sentit partir, avec toujours cette question au fond de lui : Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter ça ?

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, un employé chargé de nettoyer le restaurant retrouva le robot, hors service, dans le couloir. Surpris, il alla voir son supérieur et le prévint du drame. Foxy put être remonté le soir même, mais à quel prix ? Le responsable n'avait pas eut l'envie d'appeler un réparateur spécialisé, prétextant un coût trop élevé, alors il avait demander à l'un de ses salariés de s'en occuper. Le résultat en fut malheureusement épouvantable. Les jeunes avaient causé des dégâts irréversibles... Des morceaux de son corps étaient tordus, d'autre rayés ou même fendus ! Le système d'huile fut bien heureusement réparé et renforcé, permettant une futur réanimation, mais le physique du robots restait horrible.

Quand Foxy se réveilla dans son _nouveau corps_ , il n'avait pas oublié la scène à laquelle il avait été victime. Il en restait malheureux comme jamais, cherchant toujours la raison de cet acharnement. Il avait toujours été une bonne animatronique, il avait toujours bien fait son boulot...

Son sentiment de mal-être s'agrandit encore dans les jours qui suivirent. Sa nouvelle apparence ne plaisait pas aux enfants, leur faisant peur pour certains, les dégoûtant pour les plus courageux. Ils le détestaient à présent, lui, qui avait toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait pour les divertir et les amuser... Alors ils le démontaient, le cassaient. Même les plus jeune étaient capable de le faire, Foxy étant devenu très fragile après l'agression.

Un soir, alors que le pauvre Toy Foxy avait à été nouveau mal traité par les enfants dans la journée, le responsable décida de ne plus le remonter. C'était devenu une perte de temps à force. Il aurait pu jeter le robot, mais il prolongea son supplice. Les plus petits semblaient s'amuser à le démonter, à essayer de le remonter, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un jeu ? Foxy étant devenu inutile dans sa fonction actuel, autant qu'il serve d'une nouvelle façon ! Comme pour officialiser son changement de poste, le directeur renomma Toy Foxy en Mangle... Le délabré.

A partir de ce jour, Mangle restait à longueur de journée dans Kid's Cove, à se faire démonter et remonter à répétition, sans réagir. Plus personne ne le remettait en état le soir, laissant des parties de son endosquelette à l'air. Au fil des jours, son état se dégradait. Mangle finit par se retrouver sans rien d'autre que sa tête, son nœud papillon et son endosquelette. Même le CupCake qu'il avait l'habitude de porter était devenu une épave. Plus personne ne l'aimait. Plus personne ne s'occupait de lui. Il était seul...

* * *

Voila donc comment notre robot renard s'était retrouver dans cet état, complètement déprimé. Une nouvelle nuit commençait. Le seul réconfort que pouvait profiter Mangle. Le seul moment de calme et de tranquillité. Le seul moment où il pouvait se détendre.

Malgré ce que pouvait laisser croire son apparence, l'animatronique pouvait se déplacer. Lentement et difficilement, certes, mais elle y arrivait. Alors Mangle se leva tant bien que mal et se mit à marcher (Enfin, ramper était un terme plus exacte) dans le restaurant. Cet endroit qui lui rappelait toutes les horreurs qu'il supportait depuis plusieurs semaines avait tout de même un certain charme à ses yeux, la nuit et dans la pénombre. Pour un simple humain, cela pourrait paraître glauque, mais pas pour Mangle. Ces journées de torture à répétition l'avait changé. Lorsqu'il était encore Toy Foxy, il était gentil, joueur, drôle, intentionné... Mais voilà, le renard blanc n'était à présent rien d'autre que Mangle, un personnage froid, méfiant et triste. Au fond de lui, persistait une pointe du Toy Foxy d'autre fois, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se raréfiait.

Les humains pensent que les animatroniques ne peuvent avoir d'émotions ou de sentiments. Alors ils ne font pas attention à eux, détruisant l'esprit, certes artificiel mais bien présent des robots. Un jour, ça se retournera contre eux, Mangle en était persuadé.

Il entendit le garde de nuit rentrer et s'installer à sa place pour commencer à faire son travail. Si l'ex Toy Foxy pouvait sourire, il l'aurait fait. Il adorait faire peur à l'employé quand il en avait l'occasion. Alors il rampa jusqu'au tuyau d'aération le plus proche, s'immobilisant lorsque la caméra l'observait, puis rentra à l'intérieur. Sa voix défaillante était un atout pour faire naître la panique. Comme le robot n'était pas entretenu depuis un bon moment, sa voix avait finit par se transformer en bruit particulièrement agaçant et bruyant, semblable à une radio défectueuse.

Une fois, prêt du garde, il commença à parler, formant un boucan terrifiant, provoquant chez l'homme une réaction immédiate. Il enfila le masque d'un Freddy et s'arrêta de bouger, paralysé. Mangle se délecta de ce spectacle et repartie dans l'autre sens. C'était toujours aussi jouissif de faire subir des peurs pareilles à cet imbécile.

 _-L'étincelle de Toy Foxy se réduit encore un peu plus-_

Le robot s'amusa toute la nuit de cette manière. Malheureusement, l'aube arriva bien rapidement et l'employé repartit rapidement de la pizzeria. Il avait enfin finit sa semaine et il allait récupérer sa paye. Mangle soupira en revenant à sa place. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait. La fête était fini. Il reprit sa position initial, ne bougea plus et attendit. Il put observer les employés ranger le restaurant, sentir les odeurs des premières pizzeria qui commençaient à cuire et entendre les premiers clients arriver. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'enfant ce jour la...

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, les premiers jeunes firent leur apparition. Après avoir commandé leurs plats, ils se mirent à courir vers le robot démantelé. C'était parti... Mangle se laissa faire, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il sentit les coups donnés sur son endosquelette, les tentatives de remontage. Il supporta la salive des plus jeunes, les insultes des plus vieux... Une journée banale en somme...

Cependant, un nouveau groupe d'enfant fit son apparition. Le renard aurait reconnut ces visages et ces voix entre mille. Les ados s'avancèrent devant leur création. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient fière ! En voyant le robot défoncé de toute part, ils se mirent à rire et à se moquer. L'un deux, le premier qui lui avait parlé la dernière fois, s'avança un peu plus, poussant les enfants qui s'amusaient encore avec l'animatronique. Il approcha sa bouche du visage de Mangle et dis avec un ton provocateur.

 **« Alors débile, tu as aimé notre petit jeu ? »**

 _-L'étincelle de Toy Foxy s'éteignit-_

Mangle, en rage, se jeta sur le jeune homme, toutes dents dehors. D'un coup de mâchoire, il lui arracha son lobe frontale, éclaboussant les murs et le sol du sang de la vengeance. Les plus petits qui étaient toujours auprès de l'animatronique se mirent à crier et à courir vers leurs parents pendant que le reste de la bande s'enfuit du restaurant. Seul une jeune fille resta pour empêcher le robot de déchiqueter son petit copain. Elle fut également attaquée, gagnant une énorme blessure au bras, tachant d'encore un peu plus de rouge le sol déjà bien repeint. Elle prit elle aussi la fuite, terrifiée et traumatisée.

Le démantelé commença à s'attaquer au reste de la pizzeria, en particulier aux employés, leur en voulant de l'avoir laisser vivre cet enfer. L'établissement fut vite déserté, laissant Mangle seul et enragé et milieu de la pièce. Les autres animatroniques elles-mêmes étaient choquées. Le renard se délecta du sang de ses victimes qui abondait le sol. C'était enfin terminé. Avec ce carnage, plus personne n'allait venir à la pizzeria. Elle fermera et il pourra enfin reposer en paix. Qu'on le détruise complètement ou qu'on l'emmène à un endroit où il ne pourrait plus nuire, peu lui importait. Il allait de toute façon enfin être tranquille et ne plus être touché par des dizaines d'enfants violents. C'était peut-être sa fin, mais ce sera aussi celle de sa souffrance. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé par ce qui devait être un jeu.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire personnellement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ^^_


End file.
